


Can't Stand

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: For Gotham's Writing Workshop week 30Claire's inner monologue.





	Can't Stand

"How much more?" Claire thinks as Mrs Fitz adds yet another layer of clothing to her small frame. "I don't know if I can stand the weight."

"How much more?" She thinks as she is dragged into the surgery. Her place of work and her personal prison. "I was to be leaving. Now I am more stuck here then before. How can I stand it?"

"How much more? He is to just be a friend and I am married. Can I stand up to this pull between us?" She thinks after Jamie leaves her surgery after the moment between them.

"How much more? I have the illusion of freedom but the reality of continued captivity. Can I stand being on the edge of freedom?" She thinks as she moves through the country as part of the Mackenzie rent party.

"How much more? Will I survive this? Will I ever make it home? I really can't stand the torture at the hands of someone who looks so much like Frank!" Her thoughts scattered by terror as she lays breathless after BJR's stomach punch.

"How much more? Marriage. Marriage to Jamie. How can I handle that with the attraction between us? Can I stand being that close and still keep Frank and our time in my mind?" She thinks as she takes another drink the night before her wedding.

How do I do this? Go from friends to lovers. Take his virginity! JHRC! I can't stand the wait though. I do want him so much. Oh hurry Jamie. Get this weight off me. Help me get a deep breath. Oh. Just there. He treats my breast like it is made of priceless crystal. Oh can he kiss. Can I stand to wait another minute? No. And neither can he. Oh no. Wrong way. There. Oh he is so big. Oh can't breath. That is better. Oh he is done and I didn't. But he is new at this. Can I stand to teach him then leave?" 

"How do I do this? How do I keep my physical feelings for him seperated from my emotions? I want him but I am afraid. I will get him talking of the wedding. So funny. He has a gift for story telling. Oh the wedding kiss. Oh look at how he is looking at me. I can't stand to keep us waiting. I want to see him. Oh is he magnificent. And mine. And he sees me the same. Oh see how he is looking at me! I can't stand it! I need him now. Oh this is more like it. I am...wow! Oh he doesn't know, understand what happened. The sweet dear thinks he hurt me. Ahhh. Look at his face! Such awe and relief. I can't stand it. I must show him. 

"How do I do it? How do I choice. I can't stand it. "


End file.
